Animal Crossing New leaf the Series: Welcome to Tereka! (OC's Needed)
by Alpha39
Summary: Alpha had just left home leaving everything just to start a new leaf. Join Alpha and Friends for wacky Misadventures in Tereka. OCS are excepted
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Alpha here so i guess i have some explaining to do huh. Well first off i apoligise for pretty no chapter for any of my stories lately i know that i said that i can't promise daily chapters but this is is just getting ridiculous. So after my long break of doing school and graduating a stuff like that i'm back so enjoy The First chapter of this animal crossing Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own animal crossing nor do i own nintendo all the characters in this story will either belong to me or a author**

**Chapter 1: Leaving home**

**Alpha's POV**

"**Hey kiddo wake up today is the day", I heard my Dad say shaking me to wake up. I groaned as I got off the floor. "Ready Alpha", He says. I reply with a simple nod. "Good your mother is waiting at the station let's go". My Dad left my room and went down stairs. I looked into the mirror to see my huge shell brown hair. I put on my flame shirt and took one last look at my room, then I walked out the house and also took one last look at it.**

**My Dad and I arrived at the train station to see my mom sitting on a bench, she stood up and walked to the both of us. "The train should be here any minute now", my mom said, "are you sure that you want to go". I nodded. The Train then arrived into the station. I stepped onto the train and turned around. " Goodbye, I said. The train doors then closed as the last thing I see my parents do is see my mom cry into father's arms.**

**I must have fell asleep on the train cause when I woke up and checked my watch it was 12:00 Pm. I looked out the window to see a small town in the distance that's where I was headed. I then looked around the train to see a cat staring at me." Why's that cat staring at me like that", I ask myself, "and why is he getting up". The cat then got up and walked to me and asked me this:" Excuse but today Monday, June 29****th****, 12:00PM. I simply nodded." Ok thanks I'm just gonna plop down right in front of you. He said. He then sits in front of me." My name is Rover by the way what's yours? "Alpha", I say," My parents say the name is cute." Well it's a cute name for a cute girl like you, He says. "Dude I'm a guy, I say a little pissed." Yikes you're a guy sorry us cats have trouble on which gender is which, he said, so where ya headed. "The Town of Tereka". After i told him that i knew that my misadventures in the town would begin.**

**Thanks for reading if you read toward the end make sure to stay tuned until for the next chapter. also i having been playing a game series called Harvest moon lately so that's why i'm hosting a poll on my profile saying that which Harvest moon game should i make a fanfic about the poll will end on July 12th Anyways thanks for reading and i will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Alpha here and this really isn't a chapter but more of what to put when submitting a OC**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Town Name:**

**Everyday clothes(clothes that your character wears all the time must be in the Animal crossing series):**

**Special Clothes(Stuff like Kimonos,Top hats,monocole,Tuxedo shirt,formal pants Also must be in the animal crossing series):**

**Occupation(The thing your character does for a living like fishing or creating designs):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Villager(You can say all of them but you have to list them all):**

**Disliked Animal(s):**

**Favorite Furniture Series(You can leave this empty if you want it to be anything or just don't add it at all):**

**Favorite K.K. Slider song:**

**Here's a Example of What you should do:**

**Name: Alpha**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Male**

**Appearance:Has Spiky blue hair brown eyes Normal white skin**

**Personality:Confident in others, Can be a Dark person at times, Funny guy**

**Town Name: Tereka**

**Everyday Clothes:Blue cap ,Blue aloha shirt, Black Denim jeans,Hero's Boots, Bandages on face**

**Special clothes:Cafe uniform,Black formal pants, DJ Cap,pilot shades**

**Occupation:Does his Mayor old duties but goofs off most of the time**

**Likes: Fortune cookies, Bug Catching, Designing**

**Dislikes:Tarantulas Scorpions People who turn out to be jerks in the end or Beginning**

**Favorite Villager:Bob**

**Disliked Animal(s): Tom Nook and Katrina**

**Favorite Furniture Series:Don't really care about this one**

**Favorite K.K. Slider song: K.K. Flamenco**

**Anyways Guys thats it see you later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Alpha here and I just want to tell that I'm on drugs and enjoy the chapter (Jk about the drug thing I'm not on drugs)**

**Alpha's POV**

"So Alpha why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself", Rover asked me, "like where did you come from"? "Well I came from a town called Aeria", I tell Rover, "Most of my friends from Aeria and other towns have left to start a new life in this part of the land". So you decided to start a new life of your own in Aeria, he asked. "Yeah even though I don't know what will happen as soon as I step off this train ill figure something out", I say. "Now arriving in Tereka Station", the engineer says. "Well this is my stop", I say in a happy tone. "Well have a happy life in Tereka"; Rover calls out to me as I step off the Train.

"Welcome to Tereka station", the Monkey porter said to me." Thanks", I tell him. I walk out the station to see a purple cat, a white squirrel, a grey monkey, and a yellow dog standing in the way i with shocked expressions. "Oh my god that's him", the cat whispered. "He's not a animal", the squirrel said. "Guys we should say hi or something", the monkey whispered. "Ok everyone don't be shy let's say it all together", the dog said, "From those of us in Tereka". "Welcome", the four animals said in unison. "What the F*** is going on", I thought. " Mayor we are so glad that you are finally here", the dog said." Who's this mayor, I ask her. "Um, she said before she started to laugh, "oh quit joking around you know exactly who you are you told us which train you be arriving on". "But that wasn't me", I say. "Oh no you can't fool me you", she said, "things are just as you said they'd be all is well no mistake" "Seriously what is going on", I ask my self. "Tee hee", she giggles, "you're a real jokester". "No wait, I say. "Come on Mayor let's continue this conversation at town hall shall we, she said, "Here's a map of Tereka for your reference Mayor Alpha. The Dog then handed me a map of the town, then she started leading me to town hall.

After a few minutes of walking through town we finally arrived at town hall. " Welcome to town hall mayor this is where you'll do your mayoral duties, the dog said, I'm Isabelle your secretary." Well Isabelle (hey that rhymed) I'm not your mayor that this whole town expected, I say, I'm just a regular guy who wanted to start a new life in this town." Then who do think the real mayor is supposed to be", she asked in an angered tone. "Well..I..Maybe…I don't know", I say. "See Mayor, She said, you can't fool me." I guess there is nothing I can do for now, I think," I guess I'm going to play this mayor role for a little while. "Well Mayor", Isabelle said, "before we can start we need to register you into the town. "All right that shouldn't be too hard", I say." Starting off we need your name", she said. I just looked at her." Oh right Alpha duh, she said, alright next…OH NO". "What is it", I say in a little scared tone." Mayor we need a address if you want to compete registration, Isabelle said, Mayor I assume you don't have a house don't you. I nodded. "well there aren't a vacant houses here, She said, but you can build one. "Alright so what do I do", I ask Isabelle." What you can do is you can go to Nook homes and ask Mr. Nook if he can build you a house, Isabelle said, "Go past the train station and you'll be in main street look for a building that says nooks homes". I walk out of town hall and head to main street.

**With that guys ends chapter 3 of AC:NL Hope you enjoyed and make sure to review cause I got a review that really was helpful so if you have any helpful advice on writing then PM me or if you want to insert a OC just Review. Anyways see you guys later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys Alpha here and Welcome back to Animal Crossing New leaf the series. So I have a few things regarding this story.**

**#1: After this chapter I will be ending this story because this is a Prologue story I apologize about not telling you guys sooner**

**#2: The new story will be called Animal Crossing New leaf The series: The Summer season**

**#3: All OC's Submitted Will be brought to the next story so if you didn't give me a OC don't worry just make sure to either review your OC or PM me him/her**

**Here's a list small list of OC's I have from authors who submitted them:**

**Robert (Speedy Rob) Male Awesome**

**Chris (Shadic775) Male Shadicvi**

**Amie (SomanyOC's) Female Meh (Literal town name not joking)**

**And Apparently as I'm writing this I get another PM in my inbox about an OC… I guess that's legit**

**Blue (Mew blue bubblegum) Female Gala**

**And with that I introduce to you the final chapter of this prologue.**

Chapter 4

Alpha's POV

After an hour of waiting for the train to move, I finally get to Main Street the whole street looked run down. "What happened here", I ask my self, and it looks like the government closed everything down". I walk up to a blue building that said Nooks homes. "Hope the guy who runs this place is a nice guy", I thought.

**Alpha39: Well then you are sadly mistaken poor Alpha**

When I walk into the building to immediately be greeted by a raccoon…or Tanooki. "Hello hello welcome to nooks homes", the Tanooki said, " oh I have never seen your face before are you perhaps the new mayor?" " You are correct, I say." Well coming from me you look different from are old Mayor ", he said". " Why because he was a animal? "I say"." Well that and something else", he said, " Oh how silly of me I forgot to introduce my self I'm Tom Cro- I mean Tom Nook nice to meet you Mayor Alpha now what can I get you today. "A drink", I say. "What do you think I am a waiter?" he said in an angry tone. "Sort of", I say, " But in all seriousness I actually want to build a house. " Ah yes yes I see that's why you came here in the first place, Tom Nook said in a happy tone.

**Alpha39: When Tom Nook is happy it means that it's going to be a living hell for everyone**

"Have you decided where you are going to build your house Alpha?" Tom Nook asked me. " You know what" I say looking out the window, "I think I do".

Once we were back in the village I led Tom nook to a small ledge near a cliff. (Just imagine the house back facing the sunset…Are you done yet ok) "So this is where you want to build your house?" he asked me. I nodded. Tom nook then set down some roe and iron bars to show that this area was mine but the thing was that I didn't have anywhere to sleep, so he then put down a tent in the plot area and to make things weird he added a mailbox.

"Hey Isabelle I'm back", I say, " Oh mayor welcome back, she said happily, " Did you find a place to call home yet", she asked. " Yup it's perfect", I say. "Great she says now that you have a house the final thing we need is your birth year.

Since I don't feel good about telling my birthday to other people I'll skip it but don't worry I'll tell you guys on my b-day

"Great so now that we have that done we must hold a ceremony at the plaza in recognition of you becoming Mayor", Isabelle said. " A ceremony sounds fine", I say. " Great so let' head over to the ceremony shall we?" Isabelle said running outside.

So ceremony was one of those ceremonies where you do put something to commemorate the occasion, in this case we all headed to the plaza shop owners, and villagers were there. Isabelle and I stood on a foundation. "Good afternoon everyone", She announced, " Welcome to the recognition ceremony for our new Mayor", She said, " As some of you remember when our old Mayor came into town we held a ceremony and opened a Bus stop that would take you to the city. Murmurs of agreement were heard in the crowd while others shrugging. " Well this time it's going to be different, Isabelle said, we'll have our new Mayor Alpha plant a Sapling into the ground to represent this town. Isabelle gave me a sapling and gave me a nod, I then planted the sapling and claps were heard. "FROM THIS DAY FORWARD ALPHA WILL BE KNOWN AS ARE NEW MAYOR!" Isabelle screamed. After the ceremony a party was held to commemorate me being Tereka's New Mayor. After the Party it was around 9:00 at night so everyone went home while others stayed up. Before I went inside my tent I saw my mailbox flashing. I had gotten a bunch of letters from my old friends saying stuff like "I heard you moved out" or "Congrats on being the Mayor Alpha". I then relized that today marks the day of me starting a New leaf.

**And with that ends are prologue I hope that you enjoyed this 3 chapter prologue but don't worry when I start the new season story then they are going to last for awhile. So one more thing this next story is going to last until September 11th the date where I start school but that also means the release date for the fall season will be very soon. Anyways guys thanks for reading and giving So much support and I will talk to you guys later.**

**Mayor Alpha's Villagers**

**Bob the purple cat**

**Marshal the white squirrel**

**Shari the white monkey**

**Margie the white elephant**

**Amelia the grey falcon**

**Yuka the blue koala**

**Apollo the white and grey Falcon**

**Kitty the brown cat**

**Molly the brown duck**


End file.
